Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a circuit board device, and more particularly to a circuit board device for reducing acoustic noise.
Description of the Related Art
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has the characteristics of small size, cheap price and good frequency performance. The multilayer ceramic capacitor is a surface mount component. The multilayer ceramic capacitor can be quickly produced in large numbers and reduce the space used on the printed circuit board. The multilayer ceramic capacitor is currently applied in portable electronic products such as notebooks. Because the ripple noise in the circuit board makes the structures of the multilayer ceramic capacitor vibrate, the micro-phony phenomenon (high-frequency micro-phony phenomenon) occurs thereby. When a user uses an electronic product equipped with multilayer ceramic capacitors, the user may hear the acoustic noise produced by the multilayer ceramic capacitors. Therefore the present disclosure provides a new circuit board device to resolve the above problem.